l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Maroohk (jsb420)
Summary Fluff Background Maroohk had to escape from his former life. He was orphaned while still an infant. He was found and brought to the Shadow Fist Monastery high in the mountains by an assassin-monk returning from a successful contract. Maroohk was raised with a rigid discipline that shaped his life. As a child, he was always picked on by the other children due to his smaller stature. By the time he was a young adolescent, and fully developed, he was singled out by the monastery leaders, due to his propensity to inflict violence (upon those same children who teased him in his early life). Thereafter he entered specialized training, consisting of lessons on anatomy (for knowing where to strike his opponent's vital areas), drilling with military blades and fighting techniques, lessons on herbology (to better craft his poisons), woodcraft (for survival skills and trap-making), schooling in common traps and how to disarm them, and similar subjects, essentially the neccessary skill in order to become a powerful assassin. Before his first assignment, his mentor, a scarred half-elf named Jolf, voiced his doubt about Maroohk isn't ready, but the monastery elders overruled him. Maroohk ventured out to CITY to take out a merchant leader. Unbeknownst to him, the elders planned to kill both Maroohk and his mentor, as they have been stirring up unrest against the monastery's - and therefore the elder's - authority. Maroohk's own peers were sent to take him down. Though they tried, ambushing Maroohk, Jolf arrived to help Maroohk avoid certain death, but was fatally wounded in the process. With the local watch quickly approaching, Jolf tells Maroohk of the monestery's duplicity and greed among the ruling elders, and makes Maroohk promise never to return. After Jolf expires, arrows protruding from his chest, Maroohk reverently grasping Jolf's broadsword and quietly vanishes into the night. The only promise he plans to keep is to return when he is stronger to bring down the leaders of the Shadow Hand Monk assassins. So now Maroohk travels to Daunton in order to game some coins to begin his promise of vengence. Background: Foundling - +2 bonus to Streetwise checks. Appearance and personality Age: 19 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 180 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Maroohk is confident, although his confidence is a mask for a bit of self doubt about his abilities as he is quite inexperienced in adventure despite having spent years learning and studying about all manner of fantastic creatures and methods for combating them. Region ??? Hooks Hook 1 - Assassins still searching for Maroohk even after a couple of years. He can be sought out during an adventure, causing disruption between Maroohk and his allies. Hook 2 - Maroohk is always searching for powerful magic items to advance his time table to take down the Shadow Hand Monastery and their Elders. sblock=Stats Status: [ url=http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Maroohk_%28jsb420%29]Maroohk[/url] Level 1 Assassin/Monk Init: +4; Passive Perception: 12; Passive Insight: 12 AC 16; Fort 13; Ref 14; Will 14 HP: color=green24/color/24; Surges: 7/7; Surge Value: 6 Action Point: 1; Speed: 6 Languages: Common, giant Str:17; Dex:18; Wis:14; Con:13; Int:8; Cha:10 Powers: color=greenStone Fist Flurry of Blows, Five Storms, Assassin's Shroud, Shadow Storm/color color=red Furious Assault, Open the Gates of Battle, Second Wind/color color=graySteel Avalanche/color/sblock Show Math Stats Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Features Racial Features Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate Furious Assault: encounter power Half-Orc Resilience: The first time Maroohk is bloodied during an encounter, he gains 5 temporary hit points. The temporary hit points increase to 10 at 11th level and to 15 at 21st level. Swift Charge: Maroohk gains a +2 bonus to speed when charging. Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light vision Class Features Assassin +1 Will (Hybrid Assassin) Assassin's Shroud (Hybrid) - Gain the assassin's shroud power, except the target can only be subject to a maximum of two shrouds. (NOTE: shroud(s) can only be invoked using assassin powers) Monk *+1 Will (Hybrid Monk) *Stone Fist (Hybrid) - Gain Stone Fist Flurry of Blows (NOTE: Flurry of Blows can only be used when using monk powers). Feats *Leather Armor Proficiency Languages & Skills Languages: Common,Giant Powers Powers Known Assassin/Monk At-Will - 1st Level : Shadow Storm : Five Storms Encounter - 1st Level : Open the Gate of Battle Daily - 1st Level : Steel Avalanche Equipment/Items Gold 23gp, Silver 0, Copper 0 Weight 55 lbs Tracking Wish List 1. Blood-Fury Longsword +1 (Level 3) 2. Rhythm Blade Dagger +1 (Level 3) 2. Repulsion Leather Armor +1 (Level 2) 3. Badge of the Berserker +1 (Level 2) 4. Accurate Rain of Hammers Ki Focus +1 (Level 3) 5. Iron Armbands of Power (Level 6) Purchases None Treasure None XP None Changes 4/5/11 - made changes as per THB's second edit. Awaiting 2nd approval. 4/28/11 - made changes as per Horticulture's edit. Approved Level 1 5/31/11 - minor format changes, updated wishlist, changed weapon broadsword>longsword Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Attributes: Your Con should probably still be 13, as it only takes 12 points to raise Dex to 17. * Summary: Your Endurance should be +8. * Summary: You should update Stone Fist Flurry of Blows and Assassin's Shroud in the power blocks, regarding what triggers them and the max number of shrouds. Minor issues, so approved. Approval 2 *Summary: Endurance still shows +7, should be +8 *Math Section: Constitution ability score still shows 12, when should be 13. Minor, so approved by horticulture Status Approved for level 1 Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Characters